Kids World's Adventures of The Little Rascals Save the Day
Kids World's Adventures of The Little Rascals Save The Day is another Kids World crossover film planned by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount. It's unknown if the film will be shown on YouTube and Google Drive. Plot On the last day of school before summer vacation, Spanky, Alfalfa, Mary Ann, and Stymie try to leave early by having Buckwheat and Porky tell Miss Crabtree that they need to go home. Miss Crabtree agrees to let the four kids go, forcing them out of her surprise ice cream cake party for the class. The Rascals head over to Grandma Larson's bakery, and bump into Officer Kennedy along the way. Kennedy is dating Miss Crabtree, and the kids ask him why he hasn't proposed to her yet. Later, the kids head over to their tree house located next to Grandma's bakery to begin rehearsing for an upcoming talent show. The Rascals have their own band, which Spanky decides to call The International Silver String Submarine Band. The band plans on playing Sonny & Cher's "I Got You Babe" for the talent show but wind up sounding terrible. Alfalfa suggests making the performance better by getting Darla to sing the song with him. During band practice, Grandma is asked to visit the local bank and leaves the kids in charge of her bakery. The Rascals are asked to prepare a red velvet cake, but they put too much yeast in, causing the inflating dessert to explode in the kitchen. Meanwhile, a bank officer informs Grandma that she owes the bank $10,000. If she is unable to pay the money in two weeks, she will lose her bakery. To make matters worse, Waldo Kaye's father wants to buy the bakery and replace it with a shopping mall. Waldo wants the kids' tree house for himself. Spanky suggests the Rascals get jobs in order to help save Grandma's bakery. Porky, Buckwheat, Mary Ann and Stymie all offer their services in professional working environments but are turned away at each one. Spanky and Alfalfa get jobs as Mr. Kaye's caddies at the local country club, but the two are quickly kicked out of the club after Spanky interrupts Officer Kennedy's date with Miss Crabtree by accidentally hitting a golf ball at the policeman's forehead. This doesn't stop Spanky, who still has a few tricks up his sleeve. He suggests a pet washing business, which quickly goes haywire after he mistakenly replaces a bottle of shampoo with one containing green dye. The fur of several pets turns green, including Darla's cat. Alfalfa tries to make up for it by offering Darla a ride to the library on his bicycle, but she instead decides to go with Waldo in his toy car. This gives Spanky the idea for the Rascals to build their own taxi cab. This business also ends poorly after Waldo cuts the car's brake wires, sending them down a steep hill and into a gazebo. Darla, who was riding in the taxi, once again leaves Alfalfa for Waldo. Officer Kennedy, who has constantly had his dates with Miss Crabtree interrupted by the Rascals, yells at the kids for ruining yet another attempt at proposing marriage to the schoolteacher. Angered that Kennedy doesn't like children, Miss Crabtree breaks up with him. Spanky next decides to have Alfalfa get into the wrestling ring against the mysterious Masked Marvel. Porky is to play Alfalfa's opponent, but he accidentally spills the beans to Waldo. Waldo hires Butch and The Woim to stop Alfalfa from winning the wrestling match. Butch takes Porky's place in the ring and easily beats Alfalfa. To make matters worse, Waldo convinces Spanky to bet the money he had made from the match to him in the event that Alfalfa loses. Angered at their leader's poor decision and his bossy attitude, the rest of the gang turn against Spanky, but after a talk with Grandma, Spanky is able to rekindle his friendship with the others. The kids now begin rehearsing for the talent show, their last chance at earning the $10,000 for Grandma. Meanwhile, Miss Crabtree agrees to continue dating Officer Kennedy on the condition that he attends the kids' talent show with her. Kennedy reluctantly agrees. At the talent show, the kids are up against several professional acts including a song-and-dance routine by Waldo and Darla, but Waldo continuously pushes Darla out of the spotlight and she eventually leaves him after he attempts to sabotage the International Silver String Submarine Band's performance. The band's rendition of "I Got You Babe" starts poorly and gradually gets fair, and gets even better when Darla arrives to sing with Alfalfa. The Rascals win the $10,000, Darla officially joins the kids' band, Grandma's bakery is saved, and Miss Crabtree agrees to marry Officer Kennedy. In a mid-credit sequence, Waldo gets a "tree house" from his Dad as promised, in the form of a miniature of their own huge palace. When his Dad offers Waldo to christen it himself, Waldo proudly announces it a members-only place and strikes the bottle to one of its pillars. However, instead of the bottle, the pillar develops a crack, which then spreads throughout the house and within a moment, it shatters to dust. Waldo's Dad comments to a shocked Waldo, that he might still have the receipt. Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock and the Pokemon gang, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Kovu, Kiara, Ma, Uncle Max, Rafiki, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck and the Land Before Time Gang, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs and the gang, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Ray the Firefly, Genie, Iago, Sebastian, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, the Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Fu Dog, Roger Rabbit, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Jack Skellington, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), the Rugrats Gang, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Alvin, Brittany, Bobby, Cindy, Oliver, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Gibby, the Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Rizzo the Rat, Waldorf and Statler, Sam the Eagle, Animal, and the Electric Mayhem), Popeye, Olive Oyl, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and Pupeye), Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Chip and Dale, Lilo, Stitch, Pleakey, Jumba, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Banjo and Kazooie, Barney the Dinosaur, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, The Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chirs, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Terrence, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, Iridessa, Vidia, Alice, Hercules, Phlioctetes, Pegasus, Phineas and Ferb, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagscar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Top Cat, Peter Potamus, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Tom, Huckleberry, Becky, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Chanticleer, Kids World's Adventures Team and the rest of the characters will guest star in this film. Video Memorable Quotes Gallery jolrsd001.jpg jolrsd002.jpg jolrsd003.jpg jolrsd004.jpg jolrsd005.jpg jolrsd006.jpg jolrsd007.jpg jolrsd008.jpg jolrsd009.jpg jolrsd010.jpg jolrsd011.jpg jolrsd012.jpg jolrsd013.jpg jolrsd014.jpg jolrsd015.jpg jolrsd016.jpg jolrsd017.jpg jolrsd018.jpg jolrsd019.jpg jolrsd020.jpg jolrsd021.jpg jolrsd022.jpg jolrsd023.jpg jolrsd024.jpg jolrsd025.jpg jolrsd026.jpg jolrsd027.jpg jolrsd028.jpg jolrsd029.jpg jolrsd030.jpg jolrsd031.jpg jolrsd032.jpg jolrsd033.jpg jolrsd034.jpg jolrsd035.jpg jolrsd036.jpg jolrsd037.jpg jolrsd038.jpg jolrsd039.jpg jolrsd040.jpg jolrsd041.jpg jolrsd042.jpg jolrsd043.jpg jolrsd044.jpg jolrsd045.jpg jolrsd046.jpg jolrsd047.jpg jolrsd048.jpg jolrsd049.jpg jolrsd050.jpg jolrsd051.jpg jolrsd052.jpg jolrsd053.jpg jolrsd054.jpg jolrsd055.jpg jolrsd056.jpg jolrsd057.jpg jolrsd058.jpg jolrsd059.jpg jolrsd060.jpg jolrsd061.jpg jolrsd062.jpg jolrsd063.jpg jolrsd064.jpg jolrsd065.jpg jolrsd066.jpg jolrsd067.jpg jolrsd068.jpg jolrsd069.jpg jolrsd070.jpg jolrsd071.jpg jolrsd072.jpg jolrsd073.jpg jolrsd074.jpg jolrsd075.jpg jolrsd076.jpg jolrsd077.jpg jolrsd078.jpg jolrsd079.jpg jolrsd080.jpg jolrsd081.jpg jolrsd082.jpg jolrsd083.jpg jolrsd084.jpg jolrsd085.jpg jolrsd086.jpg jolrsd087.jpg jolrsd088.jpg jolrsd089.jpg jolrsd090.jpg jolrsd091.jpg jolrsd092.jpg jolrsd093.jpg jolrsd094.jpg jolrsd095.jpg jolrsd096.jpg jolrsd097.jpg jolrsd098.jpg jolrsd099.jpg jolrsd100.jpg jolrsd101.jpg jolrsd102.jpg jolrsd103.jpg jolrsd104.jpg jolrsd105.jpg jolrsd106.jpg jolrsd107.jpg jolrsd108.jpg jolrsd109.jpg jolrsd110.jpg jolrsd111.jpg jolrsd112.jpg jolrsd113.jpg jolrsd114.jpg jolrsd115.jpg jolrsd116.jpg jolrsd117.jpg jolrsd118.jpg jolrsd119.jpg jolrsd120.jpg jolrsd121.jpg jolrsd122.jpg jolrsd123.jpg jolrsd124.jpg jolrsd125.jpg jolrsd126.jpg jolrsd127.jpg jolrsd128.jpg jolrsd129.jpg jolrsd130.jpg jolrsd131.jpg jolrsd132.jpg jolrsd133.jpg jolrsd134.jpg jolrsd135.jpg jolrsd136.jpg jolrsd137.jpg jolrsd138.jpg jolrsd139.jpg jolrsd140.jpg jolrsd141.jpg jolrsd142.jpg jolrsd143.jpg jolrsd144.jpg jolrsd145.jpg jolrsd146.jpg jolrsd147.jpg jolrsd148.jpg jolrsd149.jpg jolrsd150.jpg jolrsd151.jpg jolrsd152.jpg jolrsd153.jpg jolrsd154.jpg jolrsd155.jpg jolrsd156.jpg jolrsd157.jpg jolrsd158.jpg jolrsd159.jpg jolrsd160.jpg jolrsd161.jpg jolrsd162.jpg jolrsd163.jpg jolrsd164.jpg jolrsd165.jpg jolrsd167.jpg jolrsd168.jpg jolrsd169.jpg jolrsd170.jpg jolrsd171.jpg jolrsd172.jpg jolrsd173.jpg jolrsd174.jpg jolrsd175.jpg jolrsd176.jpg jolrsd177.jpg jolrsd178.jpg jolrsd179.jpg jolrsd180.jpg jolrsd181.jpg jolrsd182.jpg jolrsd183.jpg jolrsd184.jpg jolrsd185.jpg jolrsd186.jpg jolrsd187.jpg jolrsd188.jpg jolrsd189.jpg jolrsd190.jpg jolrsd191.jpg jolrsd192.jpg jolrsd193.jpg jolrsd194.jpg jolrsd195.jpg jolrsd196.jpg jolrsd197.jpg jolrsd198.jpg jolrsd199.jpg jolrsd200.jpg jolrsd201.jpg jolrsd202.jpg jolrsd203.jpg jolrsd204.jpg jolrsd205.jpg jolrsd206.jpg jolrsd207.jpg jolrsd208.jpg jolrsd209.jpg jolrsd210.jpg jolrsd211.jpg jolrsd212.jpg jolrsd213.jpg jolrsd214.jpg jolrsd215.jpg jolrsd216.jpg jolrsd217.jpg jolrsd218.jpg jolrsd219.jpg jolrsd220.jpg jolrsd221.jpg jolrsd222.jpg jolrsd223.jpg jolrsd224.jpg jolrsd225.jpg jolrsd226.jpg jolrsd227.jpg jolrsd228.jpg jolrsd229.jpg jolrsd230.jpg jolrsd231.jpg jolrsd232.jpg jolrsd233.jpg jolrsd234.jpg jolrsd235.jpg jolrsd236.jpg jolrsd237.jpg jolrsd238.jpg jolrsd239.jpg jolrsd240.jpg jolrsd241.jpg jolrsd242.jpg jolrsd243.jpg jolrsd244.jpg jolrsd245.jpg jolrsd246.jpg jolrsd247.jpg jolrsd248.jpg jolrsd249.jpg jolrsd250.jpg jolrsd251.jpg jolrsd252.jpg jolrsd253.jpg jolrsd254.jpg jolrsd255.jpg jolrsd256.jpg jolrsd257.jpg jolrsd258.jpg jolrsd259.jpg jolrsd260.jpg jolrsd261.jpg jolrsd262.jpg jolrsd263.jpg jolrsd264.jpg jolrsd265.jpg jolrsd266.jpg jolrsd267.jpg jolrsd268.jpg jolrsd269.jpg jolrsd270.jpg jolrsd271.jpg jolrsd272.jpg jolrsd273.jpg jolrsd274.jpg jolrsd275.jpg jolrsd276.jpg jolrsd277.jpg jolrsd278.jpg jolrsd279.jpg jolrsd280.jpg jolrsd281.jpg jolrsd282.jpg jolrsd283.jpg jolrsd284.jpg jolrsd285.jpg jolrsd286.jpg jolrsd287.jpg jolrsd288.jpg jolrsd289.jpg jolrsd290.jpg jolrsd291.jpg jolrsd292.jpg jolrsd293.jpg jolrsd294.jpg jolrsd295.jpg jolrsd296.jpg jolrsd297.jpg jolrsd298.jpg jolrsd299.jpg jolrsd300.jpg jolrsd301.jpg jolrsd302.jpg jolrsd303.jpg jolrsd304.jpg jolrsd305.jpg jolrsd306.jpg jolrsd307.jpg jolrsd309 1.jpg jolrsd309 2.jpg jolrsd309.jpg jolrsd310 1.jpg jolrsd310 2.jpg jolrsd310.jpg Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Spin-off films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:DeviantART Category:Benny J. Ross Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Musical Films Category:Animals and Kids films